A Romantic Night in the Hot Springs
by aikoflutist247
Summary: If you had a perverted mind, how would YOU punish Akihiko for being in the Hot Springs during the girls' time? / This is my version of the Hot Springs scene, featuring Hamuko! Minato also added into the story for fun. / Lemony-goodness!


So, when I was playing through the Hot Springs scene and the boys being caught by the girls, this perverted thought came to mind; especially when I was already lovers with Akihiko during the playthrough.

I came up with this massive creation! I hope you'll like, you damn perverts, cause I sure enjoyed writing it! This **IS** my first ever lemon, seriously, so give me some credit!** I TRIED!**

This scene takes place after the female protagonist becomes lovers with Akihiko. I've integrated Minato Arisato also into the story.

Couples featured: AkihikoxHamuko and MinatoxYukari.

* * *

Some notes:

_Whispering._

Normal Voice.

_**

* * *

**_

**Persona 3 Portable**

**A Romantic Night in the Hot Springs**

_[Lemon with Akihiko]_

**

* * *

**

** Inside the hotel, third floor...**

"Oh, Hamuko-chan," Fuuka greeted the brunette with her usual small smile, "Do you want to go to the outdoor hot springs?"

Being from America, Hamuko had always wanted to try Japan's infamous hot springs galore. At that moment, Mr. Toriumi climbed up the steps and made an announcement to the girls in the hallways of the third floor. "Hey girls, if you want to go to the hot springs, this is your last chance. The time is now open for women, but your curfew is in an hour. Remember: we leave at 9:00AM sharp. Hope you had a great time in Kyoto," she ended with a cheeky smile before entering her own room.

"According to my observations these last few days, we can stay in the Hot Springs for an hour and a half most before the professor tells us to go back inside. I suggest we go now if Hamuko-san wishes to."

Hamuko grinned enthusiastically, "You know I do! This will be my first time being in the Hot Springs since coming to Japan, so count me in!"

"Great! I'll tell Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari-chan to go with us, too."

"Aigis and I will head on first, then."

* * *

** Inside the hotel, outdoor hot spring...**

"Did you know that this hot spring is open to guys at certain times and girls at others?"

"No way, really? Then, there's a chance it could change to girls only while we're still bathing." Junpei responded to Ryoji, a sly grin evident on his face, "But if that happens, there's nothing we can do about it." Both Minato and Akihiko stared at Ryoji's and Junpei's strange behavior. The hat-wearing teenager took notice of their suspicious looks, "I mean, we're already here, right?"

The recent transfer student nodded his head in agreement, "That's true. We couldn't be blamed if something like that were to happen. Don't you agree, Minato-kun?"

"This is my first time being in a hot springs, so I wouldn't know. But if I were using common sense, I would be against that theory," Minato retorted, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

Ryoji chuckled at the blue-haired boy's response, "Well, it's really just a hypothetical question." With that, he shrugged carelessly with that sly grin of his.

"...Hey, isn't it getting kinda hot in here?"

Ryoji grinned, "If some girls were in here, it would be. Like Yukari-chan, Fuuka-chan, Hamuko-chan..."

"Oh man, that would be a sight. Girls wearing only towels that only cover-"

"Not much different from our vacation at Yakushima, eh?"

"Oh my goddess! Bikini paradise!" Junpei exclaimed, his face completely red and not caused by the water.

Ryoji frowned, "What vacation? Did I miss something?"

Minato explained some vague details of the occurrence for the SEES vacation long ago in summer to Yakushima. Junpei quickly joined in, taking care to describe each girl's bathing attire.

"Man, talk about a feast for the eyes!"

"Now where have I heard that line before?" Akihiko murmured, recalling the events of staring at four girls in bikinis...

"Four babes in bikinis right before your eyes? Talk about heaven!" Ryoji interested in Junpei's anecdote.

"You should've seen Yuka-tan! She wore a bathing suit you would not BELIEVE she would wear! Two piece that showed absolute every muscle and curve on her toned body. Minato here was completely drooling!"

Ryoji looked to Minato with extreme interest, "Got to see her body before claiming her – you animal!"

The blue-haired boy shrugged with a grin, "Eyes can't deny the sight."

"And let's not forget Akihiko-senpai!" Junpei said, making the boys turn to the senior.

His eyes got wide in surprise, "W-what!"

"The minute he laid eyes on his own mermaid, boy oh boy, was his eyes checking her OUT! Can I get a 'TAKE IT OFF' notion! Woot woot!" Junpei grinned slyly at Akihiko's flabbergasted expression, "Don't deny it, senpai. Admit it! You wanted to tear off that shit!"

"I-I did not!" Akihiko retorted, blushing a very bright red.

Ryoji nodded in agreement with Junpei, "You could never see anything under that uniform of hers, but Hamuko must have a fine body to be playing tennis with. A very good catch, indeed, my senpai. I am quite jealous."

"Uh.. thanks?"

Minato groaned lowly, "Can we please not talk about my cousin in that way? I already feel nauseous."

"Of course, you had to have seen Fuuka-chan's swimsuit. You would think she'd wear the one piece, but it seems our female leader has influenced her quite a bit! Two-piece with a flowing tiny skirt! Yow! Made my ears red just looking at her!"

"She is quite cute."

"And you haven't heard the best part!"

"Who? Mitsuru-senpai? What did she wear?"

* * *

** In the hotel, outdoor hot springs changing room...**

"Excuse us," Hamuko called out, peeking through the door of the changing room to see if any girls were around. Seeing no one, she stepped inside with Aigis, "Hm... I guess our classmates didn't want to go into the hot springs. What a shame... They seem so much fun in mangas. Are we in the right changing room?"

Aigis stepped into the changing room and noticed baskets out and a stack of pink and white towels in each cubby on both sides of the wall. "I have heard about Hot Springs. People come to take a bath in them for long periods of time. But I do not understand what the difference is from a normal bath in a lavatory."

"Don't worry about it, Aigis. It basically is the same thing – it's just that people psychologically feel more relaxed in a Hot Springs." Hamuko explained, moving forward to an empty cubby on the opposite wall. "I wonder if I was suppose to wear a bathing suit? My friend awhile back told me she did that when she was younger..."

"In most public baths, such as this hotel's, it is not customary to wear a bathing suit."

The sound of the sliding door opening made both Aigis and Hamuko both turn their heads to the entrance, finding the rest of the SEES girls entering in with their yukatas, each holding a towel.

"She's right, Hamuko-chan; it's typically more effective to be in the Hot Springs bare for the full cleansing."

"Okay then. So, I just strip and hop in or what?"

The girls laughed at her question. Yukari came up to her with a grin, "Don't worry, leader. We'll teach you the proper ways of going into the Hot Springs."

"Please!" The brunette exclaimed, bowing to her Japanese friends. Noticing the towels in their hands, her eyebrow raised in confusion, "Are we not allowed to use the towels here? ..Because I didn't bring one..."

"Don't worry, Hamuko-chan; I brought an extra one for you." Fuuka handed a teal-colored towel for her.

"Thanks, Fuuka-chan! Please show me the way of proper etiquette in the wonders of Hot Springs!"

* * *

** Inside the hotel, outdoor hot spring...**

The boxer of the group stared at the two juniors next to him and looked to the blue-haired one across from him. They were all situated behind a huge rock formation across the entrance, on the other side so others wouldn't be able to walk in on any of their conversations – idea credited to Ryoji and Junpei, who also suggested sitting under the trees. They had finally ceased all conversations and descriptions of the Yakushima vacation with Ryoji, though the transfer student was barely satisfied with the fantasies of four high school girls clothed in only two-piece bathing suits.

Akihiko, quickly catching on the strange behavior displayed, inquired his SEES friend, "So, Junpei, at what time does this hot spring change from guys only to girls only?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Junpei looked to the sky, as if thinking the stars had all the answers, "I didn't bother to check." He nudged Ryoji with a smirk, "...Right, Ryoji-kun?"

"Right. But, it could happen at any moment, couldn't it, Junpei-kun?" He nudged back.

Minato could see Akihiko's annoyed stare as he faced the two perverts, "So, that's why we came at this strange time? …You two are such idiots!" He sighed frustratingly.

"Calm down, man!" Junpei laughed, "We're just joking! Although you're right about it being a weird time to be here." He waved his hand in a dismissive motion, "But, don't worry. It's pretty late. Almost curfew, too. I doubt any girls would-"

The sound of the door sliding open interrupted Junpei.

"_Shit! Someone's here! What're we going to do!"_

Saying it almost to himself, Akihiko suggested, _"It's probably just a guy..."_

"_This is simply a misunderstanding. We'll just act like we didn't know." _Ryoji said calmly.

"Oh my gosh! The Hot Springs is sizzlin' with beauty!"

The voice of their female-leader reached the ears of the boys, catching their attention immediately and ceasing any verbal speech.

"Wow! This Hot Spring is huge!"

"Oh, you're right... it's the size of a swimming pool."

"Looks bigger to me! I just want to jump in it!"

"Uh, you better not, Hamuko-chan. They make the springs purposely shallow for us to sit in."

The brunette giggled quietly, "I know that, silly-head."

Aigis looked around with her computing eyes, taking in the sights as she looked from left to right. "So, this is an outdoor hot spring. Unfortunately, it's therapeutic healing benefits will not help me."

"It might make you overheat though," Hamuko voiced worriedly, "Maybe it's best if you just sit down on the edge and dip your feet in."

"If that is what Hamuko-san wishes, I will comply."

"_Damn it, it's them! What the hell are they doing out here this late?"_

"_This is Hamuko's first time in the springs... No wonder they'd be here, even if it is late," _Minato deducted quietly, staying as quiet as possible.

The terrified looks of three boys contrasted tremendously with Ryoji's enthusiastic grin. One can see the happy musical note release from his head, "_Yes! All the hot girls in our class are here, bare-naked! Yukari-san, Fuuka-san, AND Hamuko-chan!_" The brown-haired foreigner took this moment to get up and crouch behind the rock next to them, trying to peek over to take in the female sights. "_This is my lucky nii- NGH!" _But he was quickly dejected when Junpei yanked his head back down toward the water, frantically drowning him in a state of panic.

Junpei's voice of panic mimicked the urgent expressions of Akihiko and Minato, "_Shut up, you idiot! They'll hear you!"_

"_Hamuko's never going to let this go..."_ Akihiko whispered worriedly, looking back over his shoulder with paranoia.

Minato sighed, _"Yukari will do worse."_

The sound of Ryoji gasping for breath was loud enough to make all the boys cease any movement when they heard someone...

Splashing water caught Hamuko's trained ears immediately, having a keen sense for hearing since they've been training in Tartarus. "Did you guys hear something?"

"_Fucking shit-" _Junpei whispered harshly before being shushed by Minato.

"I heard it, too," Yukari said, turning toward the back of the hot springs. "...Who's there! Anyone out there!"

Mitsuru looked around with a raised eyebrow, "What did you guys hear?"

Hamuko stared out into the seemingly empty hot springs. "It sounded like someone jumping in the water or something."

Instantly, glares were piercing through Ryoji, causing him to raise his hands in defense.

The minute Akihiko heard the familiar voice of the Kirijo daughter, he immediately got on his feet, his whole senses set on alarm and panic, _"M-Mitsuru's here, too! Oh, man. There's no way she'll consider this just a 'misunderstanding'!"_

Junpei confused, continued to voice his opinion quietly, and with his naturally loud voice, Hamuko's ears perked up to the voice. _"Yeah, but it's not like we could get expelled for this, right? I mean, it was men only when we got here. So, it's actually kinda funny, if you think about it."_

"_This is Mitsuru we're talking about. The Student Council President! If she finds us, she'll..." _A loud gulp was the only red flag that Minato needed to know that they were in deep shit. He knew his cousin's sixth sense at finding people, too; they were doomed.

"_What? She'll what?" _Junpei anxiously exclaimed.

Akihiko gritted his teeth in frustration at the boy's copious questions, _"She'll execute us!"_

Hamuko raised an eyebrow this time and looked to her lovely colored red haired friend, who was dipping her body into the springs gradually.

"Did you guys hear it?" Yukari asked, the fear in her eyes as she looked to the darkened hot springs opposite them.

"I didn't hear anything..." Fuuka said, looking at Yukari and Hamuko with worry as they both anxiously searched left and right of the hot springs, trying to find the source of their hearing.

"_Execute us!"_ Ryoji cried out. That was all Hamuko needed to hear to know that it was the boys from the dorm with an additional foreigner friend. She revealed a hidden smirk as she attempted to look around the rock formation in the center of the hot springs.

"If Hamuko-chan heard it, then I'm positive I heard something." Yukari said finally, looking to her analyst friend, "Fuuka, could you check over there, please? I-It could be a ghost."

Hamuko wanted to laugh right then and there at Yukari's fear of the supernatural. Fuuka immediately tensed up, fear taking over her speech. "Um... but... I, uh... Okay..."

The cousin of Minato laughed quietly, "Yukari-chan, why don't you go with Fuuka on that side, and I'll check over here."

The panic meters of all four boys rose up in danger mode as they heard the three girls separate, hearing them walk around the rock formation.

"_This is NOT good."_

"_I think we should just come clean and apologize."_

"_I can't believe this is happening to me!"_

"_Quiet! Hide inside the cove!" _Minato whispered hurriedly, pushing the boys into a cave-like dent in the rock formation where the hot spring water fell from. They quickly swam inside, shoving in each other to be hidden from the keen girls.

Hamuko grinned widely as she peeked behind the rock formation and saw silver-hair poking through the hollow area of the rock. The sounds of Yukari and Fuuka walking around from the other side sounded closer, too. "Yukari-chan! Fuuka-chan! I'll check the back, but I haven't seen anything suspicious yet."

"O-oh, okay! We'll go back with the others then!"

The four hidden boys sighed in relief when they heard the sounds of splashing going away.

"Huh?"

"_Hey guys."_

The four boys' jaw dropped. Hiding behind the rock was Hamuko, the only thing visible was an arm and her face.

"Hamu-!" Akihiko's mouth was clamped shut.

"_Quiet, dear. Do you want the girls to hear you?" _The boys' eyebrows went up in confusion. What was Minato's cousin doing?

Minato asked quietly, _"What are you doing here, Hamuko?"_

"_Enjoying the Hot Springs, just like you, my dear cousin."_

"_I mean, why haven't you screamed bloody murder that we're here?"_

"_Because I know you guys haven't seen any of the girls yet. I could hear Junpei's voice from the entrance! You know I have abnormal hearing." _Minato noticed the smirk on her face as she turned to her boyfriend, her hand still covering his mouth, _"Now come with me, my handsome boyfriend. I am _not_ letting you off the hook. You should have known better than to listen to the most perverted boys in my class." _Before the boys could say anything, she swiftly turned her attention to them, _"You boys better not peek or you'll get more than just a beating from me. Mitsuru is pretty dangerous with any form of weapon."_

The other boys could practically hear the venom coming from her tone as even Akihiko, the boxer-champion three years running, was stooped in fear. They all took one big gulp, a lump forming in their throats. She removed her hand from his mouth, causing him to cough a little from the final moment of breath, and grabbed his arm, dragging him around the rock formation toward the back, under a few trees where neither party in the springs could see.

"_It was nice knowing you, Senpai..."_

"_We wish you the best of luck."_

The three boys quietly prayed for their silver-haired senpai as they all remained prudentially quiet, no stealth action to take a peek at the other girls gathered near the entrance of the springs.

"Did you guys find anything?" Mitsuru asked once Yukari and Fuuka were in sight.

"Nope, not a soul."

"Where's Hamuko-san?"

"She said she was going to check the back area. She might have saw some monkeys."

"Oo, just like on TV."

* * *

** In the hotel, somewhere secluded in the outdoor hot springs...**

Hamuko continued to drag Akihiko as he tried to keep the towel secure around his waist.

"Hamu-chan, where are you-"

"SH!"

Hamuko brought them behind a tree, out of sight from the both the boys and the girls, a small breeze blowing through. When she was absolutely sure that no one would be able to hear or see them right away, she turned to the boy leaned against the tree in confusion.

"Now, what were you _thinking_ the moment Junpei and Ryoji said to go to the Hot Springs at such a late time? Did you even bother to check the times for men and women? What the hell would you have done if the people who entered the bath wasn't us!" Hamuko scolded at her boyfriend, her voice harshly above a whisper, her angered expression coming closer to Akihiko's own shocked expression.

Her boyfriend cringed at her scolding, stumbling over his words to explain, "When we got here, the time was for men only...!"

"Did you check when the girls would start?"

"Well... uh, no... but!"

"What am I suppose to think when my boyfriend is in the Hot Springs during the time when it's women only?"

The look in Akihiko's eyes almost made Hamuko feel sorry for him. "I-I'm... sorry. I knew something was funny when Ryoji and Junpei wanted to come here at such a strange time. But I will let you know that I am merely a victim! You, of all people, should know that!"

Hamuko raised her hand, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

Akihiko closed his eyes and cringed, awaiting the slap.

…

…

…

"I know."

Akihiko opened his brown eyes, finding the sight of his wrapped-in-only-a-towel girlfriend, smiling down on him. "Huh?"

"I know you wouldn't be here to peek on other girls. The minute I heard Junpei, I knew this was all his doing, and when I saw Ryoji, I knew it was double the persuasion."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

Hamuko shook her head, the smile still held on her features. "How could I be mad at you? You were so shy when you invited me to your room before. I knew you wouldn't be responsible for this little outing."

"Then, why'd you bring me here?" Akihiko asked, a raised eyebrow clearly showing his suspicion.

Hamuko giggled cutely, "I just would like you to tell the other boys that they're idiots and I'm going to create a diversion for you boys to get the hell outta here. Yukari already heard you guys the first time, and Aigis is bound to find your life-forms any minute now. It's a good thing she's more fascinated with the temperature of the water than what's actually _in_ the water."

"Okay, thanks, Hamu-chan."

"But don't think you're leaving just yet," Hamuko said, making him turn his attention back to her. The brunette quickly glanced toward the girls. They were all having a great time chatting with each other, their towels already removed and their bodies submerged in water. "When you guys leave, I want you to stay close by. _We're_ coming back after the girls leave as well."

"We are?"

Akihiko saw the sly smirk Hamuko had been unveiled. His curiosity was heightened when she leaned in and pressed her lips to him. Both pairs of brunette eyes were hidden as they eased into a kiss. It soon transpired into something more passionate (something that Akihiko was slowly getting used to as opposed to their first time), and Hamuko had placed her hands on Akihiko's chest, sliding them slowly up and down, groping at his finely chiseled abs.

The female leader's actions reminded Akihiko of the night he brought her to his room for the first time, and how things got more... _frisky_ than intended. Needless to say, it was a night he'd never forget.

One of Akihiko's hands landed on her waist as he moved the other to her cheek, deepening the kiss between them before he realized where they were. He pulled away for a moment, staring at Hamuko in shock as she continued to show her sly grin.

"Hamu-chan..." He called breathlessly, still feeling her hands running along his body, "What are you planning-ngh!" He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt one of her hands reach to his groin, giving it a light squeeze before rubbing her hand along its length, the towel the only flimsy barrier.

"I think you know what I want to do when they're gone, Aki." She began to lightly nip and suck on his neck, making him groan softly. His hand held her waist tighter as her petite body pressed against him.

Akihiko knew from experience that Hamuko always took the initiative. The first night they made love was due to her teasing that Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. The boxer was very aggressive when it came to sexual frustration, and Hamuko just loved teasing him.

It was obvious that Hamuko had turned Akihiko on, his arousal rising above limits.

Hamuko felt one of his hands slide down to her chest, but before he could place it on her breast, she pulled away from him, taking a step back, leaving him hanging in the air.

"Wh-what?" Akihiko said breathlessly, Hamuko almost hearing the whiny tone in his voice.

Hamuko giggled once more, "Remember: get the boys' behinds outta here. I'll take care of the girls."

Giving him one more kiss, she straightened out her hair and towel, knowing Akihiko was still blushing at the turn of events. "Oh! And one more thing," Akihiko turned to his girlfriend in wonder.

_**SMACK!**_

"That's for the boys."

And she walked off into the springs, towards the girls.

Akihiko stared after her, his cheek was burning, but his insides were building up. He looked down and groaned. Hopefully the guys wouldn't notice.

He slowly and quietly walked back to the boys, who stared at his face with wide eyes. There was a large hand print on his face.

"_I have a plan to get out of here before we're caught."_

Minato caught on, _"Hamuko's idea?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What did she do to you?"_ Junpei asked in fear.

Akihiko groaned as he recalled the earlier events and gritted his teeth, _"Nevermind that. We just have to wait for our cue."_

"_What cue?"_

"Hey Hamuko-chan! What took you so long?"

"We heard something like a slap too earlier..."

"Oh my gosh! You guys have to come check this out. Two monkeys are in the trees, and they're having a slap fight!"

* * *

** In the hotel, outdoor hot springs changing room...**

"Come on, Hamuko-chan!" Yukari exclaimed, waiting for their leader who was staring at the cubby in front of her.

"Um.. On second thought, you guys go on ahead." Hamuko grinned at their confused looks, wrapping another new pink towel around her naked body. "I want to enjoy the Hot Springs a little longer."

"But... it's almost curfew. We have to wake up early in the morning, too." Fuuka worriedly said as she watched Hamuko hang up her yukata on the hanger.

"I know guys, I'll make it back in time, no worries. And, you know Ms. Toriumi loves me," she responded with an even bigger grin.

Yukari looked at her friend suspiciously before shrugging, "Alright... But if you get in trouble, we knew nothing about it."

Hamuko winked, "No problem. Oh, and can you tell Akihiko is in big trouble and tell him to come find me later? He knows where to go."

"Why is he in trouble? What'd he do?"

"Tell you guys later."

"Uh... okay..." Fuuka nodded slowly before leaving with the others.

* * *

** In the hotel, outdoor hot springs...**

With only a small towel around his waist, Akihiko slowly dipped his body into the hot water, relishing in its contents of minerals. For a moment, he stood still, letting his body relax and hear nothing but running water.

The image of an almost-naked brunette with large brunette eyes popped into his head. He felt his groin stiffen considerably, the flimsy towel the only constriction.

He groaned loudly.

The boxer looked around, trying to find a beautiful brunette in the hot springs in the back, slowly walking his way toward the hidden area. He looked around the rock formation and there she was, sitting on the ground, leaning against the rock next to the waterfall, still a rose-colored towel covering her body.

"Hey you."

"H-hey," he responded, the stiffness within his towel becoming harder.

"I think you're getting bigger, Aki," she said seductively, beckoning him to come closer to her. She laughed as his cheeks turned a bright red. "You know what I want you to do next, Aki..."

He saw it in her eyes... lusty love.

She wanted him.

He wanted her.

They hadn't spent any time together since the trip started since he was always with the guys and she was always with the girls. Even when they tried to be together at night, their teachers would tell them to go to their rooms. Akihiko didn't want to get in trouble too much since he held high expectations being Grand Champion Boxer.

But seeing her now made him want to risk going through Mitsuru's execution just to be with her right.

The first time they made love was just last week... a few weeks after they had outspokenly confessed to each other. They didn't mean for it to happen, but Akihiko's view of Hamuko's innocent nature was completely wiped out when he experienced the more devilish side of her.

And he was a guy for crying out loud, a guy who didn't understand how to initiate sexual activities or how to pleasure women.

They had, indeed, spent a long time together in his room.

But this time, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to take the initiative.

The silver-haired senior crouched in front of her, a hand under her chin as he positioned himself between her legs. He captured her lips in a charged kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist. Having no trouble, he lifted her onto his lap. He groaned lowly when she began to rub her covered chest against his bare one. Her bare pelvis against his covered groin made her moan as she rubbed against him slowly, running her hands through his soft locks, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Akihiko always wanted to win.

He caught her tongue within his, sucking it lightly between his lips, eliciting a soft moan from her own.

The brunette second-year absolutely loved being on top – especially when Akihiko is in control.

Akihiko was always so self-conscious when it came to being intimate with her. It's probably because this is the first time he's ever engaged himself with this kind of interaction with girls. He did always prefer to run away than to get closer, especially the girls at his school.

But he knew how to be dominant and to take charge.

That was his style.

That was her type.

When Akihiko pulled away for a moment to breathe, he kissed her neck lightly, gliding his hands all over her body. She lifted her head, giving him more access to continue his maneuvers on her neck, loving the way his hands moved over her breasts and slid upon her back and around her bottom and back up. She hoped to god that no one would bother entering the hot spring, knowing her moans were getting louder by the minute, only giving Akihiko more confidence in his actions.

She placed her forehead against his, stopping his attack upon her neck and causing him to relax his hands around her waist. They were breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

They were both hot, and not from the springs.

"I like it when you take control. You should do it more often."

Akihiko laughed quietly in embarrassment. "Well, you're the one who took the initiative last time, so I think it's my turn to show you what I can do."

"Well, so far," she started, cupping his cheek with a smile, "I've loved everything you've done."

"Glad to hear it," and he closed the distance between them, giving her one long kiss.

The moment they pulled apart, Akihiko raised his hands to the edge of Hamuko's towel, slowly peeling it off her and throwing it on the rock behind him, and his nether region grew in excitement at the revealed sight of Hamuko's small breasts with hardened peaks. He stared longer than he intended when he heard her call out his name, "Aki..."

She was impatient and began to rub against his groin, hoping he'd get the hint.

He made a sound of pleasure before sliding his hands upward toward her breasts, and when she made a loud moan due to contact, he began to fondle them in his hands, loving the sounds that were escaping from her lips.

"Aki... please..."

His cheeks filled with a reddish color when she breathlessly said his name once more.

With one hand fondling her left breast, he used the other hand to steady her back and latched his mouth upon her right breast. She gasped and moaned louder than before, and he suckled at her breast, tongue flicking against her erect nipple every so often.

Hamuko felt like she was in heaven as her mind went into a blur as the pressure increased within her being. She rubbed harder against Akihiko's stiffness, running her hands through his locks continuously as he continued to suck and lick at her breasts. Her chest was very sensitive, so every flick of his tongue at her nipple made her writhe in pleasure, causing her to rub against his groin harder every time.

The moment he switched between breasts, he slid his free hand down her stomach, feeling the supple skin under his fingertips as he headed for her most private area, a girl's most precious treasure.

Hesitantly, he rubbed one finger against her, and it was like a chain reaction, she gasped in surprise at his boldness. She moaned loudly before looking down on him and nibble on his earlobe. An intense wave of pleasure spread throughout their bodies as the friction between them grew hotter.

Suddenly, the brunette teenager groaned loudly.

Hamuko couldn't take it anymore.

"Take me now, Aki, please..."

Akihiko chuckled, "Impatient, aren't we?"

Hamuko grinned devilishly as she made him stand up. He looked at her confused as she crouched down, tearing the towel away and wrapping her hand around his warm being. He took a sharp intake of breath as he heard her say, "I guess I can get you ready first."

She licked the head once, eliciting a soft moan from her boyfriend, before she took it whole into her mouth, taking it in as far as she could. She licked and sucked, the same as he had done to her breasts. He was breathing heavy. Every time she bobbed her head, she'd suck harder, and as she slid her mouth down, her tongue would do all the work.

Akihiko leaned against the rock behind him to steady himself. She was doing better than last time.

"Hamu... if you keep doing that, I'll cum too soon..."

She ignored his warning and continued her actions, fondling his sacs as her mouth perpetually slid up and down his shaft. Now it was his turn to be completely aroused. His excitement grew to extreme readings, and before knew it, he cupped her face and brought her up to him, kissing her full on the lips. But she wasn't finished; her hand was still rubbing his cock. He was on edge now.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been waiting."

Hamuko turned around and bent over, her hands leaning against the rock across from her to keep her steady. Akihiko slowly stepped forward, her cute little butt was already waiting in the air, her juices glistening in the moonlight. The Boxer couldn't contain himself as he gave her one long lick against her clit before leading his penis to her hole. He rubbed it against her butt, resulting in her using one hand to spread one of her butt cheeks away, one hole ready to be penetrated.

"Stop fucking teasing me, Aki! I can't take it anymore!"

"S-sorry!"

And with that, he pressed his penis against her, entering in her slowly.

It didn't hurt as much as the first time. Hamuko was moaning at the feel of Akihiko inside of her once again.

He slid in and out slowly, knowing she needed to adjust first for his size. When her moans didn't sound as shaky, he thrust in harder.

"Harder, Aki... Faster!"

Akihiko let loose his wild side and pounded into her, loving the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. He pounded into her as fast and as hard as he could, feeling a bead of sweat running along her temple. The pressure built up within them immensely as they were close. He leaned forward, grabbing her breast from behind – she loved it.

He heard her moans.

She heard his groans.

The feeling welling up inside them, and the heat caused by both their intercourse and the water maade their minds all a blur. Their bodies were as one and all they could feel was each other.

Akihiko pounded faster and faster, his pleasure reaching its peak.

Hamuko was breathing heavier and heavier, grasping the rock in front of her, feeling herself falling over in pleasure.

The sound of Akihiko sliding in and out against her pussy juices turned them on incredibly. They were practically gasping for breath as each pound took their breath away.

* * *

** In the hotel, third floor's Bellflower room...**

"Lights out, ladies!" Ms. Toriumi announced, opening the door, "Is everyone here?"

Glancing to the bulge in the futon next to her, Fuuka nervously replied with a nod, "Yes, Toriumi-sensei."

"Let's see... Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka, and Hamuko all accounted for?"

"Yes ma'am!" Yukari declared, sitting in her own futon in her pink pajamas.

Ms. Toriumi looked around the room, finding three girls. She raised one eyebrow, before turning to a futon, a bulge within it's blankets. "Is Hamuko-san already sleeping?"

"O-oh yeah. She's beat. She was telling us all about the different shrines today; no wonder she's so tired," Yukari explained, a bead of sweat falling along her cheeks.

Ms. Toriumi looked at all of them slowly, finding nervous grins on their faces. "If you say so. Goodnight then, ladies. Don't oversleep."

"Yes, sensei!"

The door closed.

When they heard footsteps walk away, both Fuuka and Yukari heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was close."

Yukari grumbled under her breath as Fuuka settled in her futon, "Where _is_ that girl? She better be grateful we covered for her."

"I am getting kind of worried... this isn't like her to be out so late."

Sensing their worry, Aigis got up, "Shall we look for her?"

Yukari shook her head, "I don't think so... Maybe she's just lecturing Akihiko right now, whatever he did to her."

* * *

** In the hotel, outdoor hot springs...**

It was like nothing mattered in the world.

"Hamu... I'm close..!" Akihiko exclaimed, his thrusts going in deeper than ever before.

"Me too.. me too!"

Akihiko's lower region smacked upon Hamuko's butt, the pounds becoming more rough and their breathing more rapid.

They were so close.

They were completely on the edge.

Their bodies were burning up, temperatures rising and the steam from the springs rising around them.

The feeling of worry left their minds long ago as the feeling of being united with one another was all that they thought of.

The sound of the hot springs door sliding open startled them – Akihiko stopped in mid thrust as both pairs of eyes snapped open.

"_You gotta be kidding me..._" Akihiko whispered, slowly pulling out of Hamuko as they both stood up.

"Are there any Gekkoukan students taking a bath? It's past curfew!"

The voice of Ms. Toriumi reached the two students' ears as she stood near the entrance. Her look of suspicion was readable as Akihiko took a peek over the rock.

"_I think it's your teacher..."_

"_Just sit down, you idiot! She might see you!"_

The completely aroused couple sat down across from each other in the hollow area of the rock formation, out of sight from the teacher, hearing Ms. Toriumi pace back and forth around the entrance.

Hamuko took that chance to look at Akihiko in his bare state. He was completely nervous as his head was turned to one side, trying to hear any traces of movement in the water that would put them at risk of being caught. His cock was still standing, hard as it begged to be held and caressed. Her brown eyes glinted with mischief when she heard the teacher yell out again.

"If there are any of you after curfew, and I catch you, you'd better think twice about your position!"

"Is something wrong, sensei?"

"Oh, Toriumi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

The Japanese language teacher turned her head back to find her other female co-workers stepping into the bath. It seems like it was still time for the women to bathe.

"Kanou-sensei and Terauchi-sensei, too. Why are you both here?"

"We're about to enjoy the Hot Springs! Want to join?"

"What about the students?"

"They're all sleeping, sensei~ It's time for us to relax now."

"Hey, you know if Ekoda-sensei catches you guys-"

"That guy's an old fart. We're never going to enjoy the bath at this rate. Come on, Toriumi-sensei~ we're only going to be here for a few minutes before we turn in. The staff needs to clean the bath anyway soon."

Giving in, Ms. Toriumi agreed, "Oh, alright then. Give me a minute."

"_Not good. We're going to have to stay quiet for- Hamu, what are you doing!" _

The female leader of SEES had somehow straddled herself on top of Akihiko, the position they were in much earlier when they had started; this time, though, no towel would be in the way.

This is the first time they have been in this position.

"_I'm not going to let those dumb teachers stop us from finishing when we're already so close."_

"_We might get caught!"_

"_That makes it more exciting, ne?"_

And with that, Hamuko hovered over Akihiko's hardened cock before letting herself sit upon it slowly. She felt like she was on cloud nine, the same wave of pleasure rushing across her body. Akihiko placed his hands on her hips, enjoying the feeling of her vaginal walls clamping around him so tightly. With some assistance of Akihiko's strong arms, Hamuko pounded on Akihiko, using his shoulders as a leverage.

The sliding door opened once more as Hamuko heard Ms. Toriumi join the other teachers in the spring. They began chatting the night away, unbeknownst to them that two students were doing activities of their own in the same vicinity.

This time, any moans that escaped their lips had to be quieted down by one another for risk of being caught. Akihiko captured his girlfriend's lips in a desperate kiss, his need building up once again. The kiss muffled the sounds from either of them as they heard their teachers having the time of their life within the springs.

They parted lips for a moment, Hamuko wrapping herself around Akihiko at the same time as he moved one of his hands to her breasts, massaging her nipple between his fingers.

Hamuko almost cried out in pleasure, _"D-don''t do that!"_

"_Heh... it feels good, doesn't it?" _Akihiko took that precise moment to meet Hamuko's rhythm of pounding on him, quickly thrusting upward with every pound.

Hamuko's world was spinning around her.

She couldn't think about anything else except the pressure rising deep within her.

The brunette haired girl started to lick Akihiko's earlobe, putting him over the edge now.

"_Hamu... I can't... hold it for much longer..!"_

"_Me neither! Don't worry!"_

The pressure was so great.

"_I-I'm going to cum...!"_

Hamuko threw her head back, feeling Akihiko's semen reach around her stomach as he groaned softly in satifaction. That put her over the edge as she too orgasmed with him still in her.

"I think it's time we go back now. Ekoda-sensei should be patrolling the hallways."

"You're right, let's go._"_

Hamuko and Akihiko were breathing heavy. He was still inside her as she leaned her body against his. Akihiko kissed her shoulder lovingly, wrapping his arms around her. He heard the faintest "I love you" from her that made him hold her even tighter.

"_I love you, too..."_

The sound of the sliding door closed as the teachers were gone from the Hot Springs, leaving the two teenagers to be alone.

They both felt they were in complete bliss, catching their breaths, leaving a comfortable silence between them.

It was 10:47PM.

"Now, we really need a bath..." Hamuko commented, causing Akihiko to laugh.

He kissed her neck before leaning her back to lick upwards from the valley between her breasts to her collarbone. She moaned softly.

"Hey now... You're going to make me horny again..."

Akihiko smirked this time, "Who said we were done?"

* * *

** The next morning, in the hotel lobby... It's the last day of the Kyoto trip.**

"Everyone remembers what time we're meeting at Kyoto Station, yes?" Ms. Toriumi asked the students littered around the lobby, "Then, please be on time. If any of you are late, I'm the one who will be blamed." She walked away.

"Did you guys have fun on the Kyoto trip?" Hamuko asked the girls as they walked into the lobby.

Fuuka nodded, "I particularly enjoyed the shrines, but the food here was good, too. I want to try looking up the recipes and trying it in the cooking club. What do you think, Hamuko-chan?"

"I think that'll be great. Let's try it together, ne?"

"I call dibs on being the taste-tester," Yukari grinned, raising her hand.

The four girls with Mitsuru following behind all laughed together, walking toward the entrance of the hotel.

"I think we should go now and explore Kyoto on our own, since the teachers are letting us have free time," Hamuko declared, but she almost bumped into Yukari who suddenly stopped walking. "Yukari-chan?" The brunette teenager looked to her friend before following her eyesight.

Akihiko, Junpei, Ryoji, and her cousin, Minato, we're all sitting together on one couch, staring up at them nervously.

"Well, let's go- oh." Fuuka started before noticing the boys as well.

Junpei reacted first, stammering out a greeting. "G-good morning!"

Ryoji smiled widely, "Did you girls have a great trip here in Kyoto?"

Mitsuru saw the boys' expressions, held her head high with crossed arms, and walked away from the group, looking formidably pissed. Akihiko raised an eyebrow, "What's up with her?"

Aigis answered this time, "The girls are all upset that you four were in the Hot Springs yesterday."

"WHAT?"

"How do you guys know about that?" Junpei exclaimed in fear, backing up in his seat to try avoiding being lashed at.

But Minato and Akihiko didn't need to know the answer. They looked to Hamuko, who had her hands behind her back, whistling to the ceiling.

Minato growled, "Hamuko..."

Yukari huffed in annoyance, and when Minato turned his attention to his girlfriend, he received one large slap across the face. "You really think _you're_ off the hook? I agree completely with what Hamuko did to Akihiko for this."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, his cheeks turning pink, "Really? With what she did to me? You're okay with that?"

Hamuko couldn't help but giggle, amused by Akihiko's misunderstanding. Yukari narrowed her eyes, "Of course I am! You were with these two idiots, why shouldn't you receive the same punishment?"

Akihiko turned to his girlfriend with a sly smile, who in turn gave him a wink. He shook his head at the turn of events.

"W-why'd you tell them, Hamuko-chan? I thought we were cool!" Junpei said, disbelief written across his face.

Hamuko grinned innocently, "I just helped you avoid Mitsuru's 'execution'; I didn't say anything about not telling them what happened. Though, they are glad to know that nothing was visible to you guys."

Ryoji and Junpei sighed in relief. But it wasn't over.

"Don't think you guys are off the hook. Mitsuru has a punishment for you guys when we get back to school," Yukari announced, causing the two perverted boys to gulp in fear. She turned to her friends with a look of annoyance, "You guys are such idiots. Let's go, girls; Mitsuru's waiting for us."

Fuuka and Aigis made a "hmph!" sound before walking away with Yukari.

As Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis began to walk away, the boys looked to Hamuko with seething anger. She merely smiled at them.

They all gave a surprise look when Hamuko bent down to Akihiko's eye level and kissed him full on the lips. A long kiss, indeed.

"See you later, boys~!" She called out, running after the girls.

The three boys stared at their senior friend who was attempting to fight off a blush as the events of last night flooded into his mind. "What did she do to you last night, senpai?"

"...You guys really don't want to know."

"Hell yeah we do! If Hamuko's punishment is half as bad as Mitsuru's, we need to know what to expect!" Junpei yelled out.

"Besides, I am very curious to know what happened behind that tree," Ryoji said, curiosity killing the cat.

Minato raised an eyebrow as Akihiko bent his head down, but a visible smirk was evident on his face. "What the hell did she do?"

Hamuko overhead their conversation and couldn't help the comment that slipped in her mind, _"I _did _him."_

_

* * *

_Oh boy, that last phrase is always a knee-slapper for me.

Hehe, reviews are much appreciated. Hoped you liked it!

Oh, and if you didn't know, I made another story with my version of the advancing through the ranks of the Star Social Link. Yay! Just check out my account for Persona 3 stories featuring AkihikoxHamuko!


End file.
